1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating table for a display device adjusting a direction of the display device such as a liquid crystal device or the like with a motor drive.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional rotating table for a display device includes a table portion, a horizontal shaft arranged in a rising portion on the table portion, a rotating member rotatably arranged around the horizontal shaft, a display device arranged in the rotating member, and a motor-driven rotating mechanism rotating the rotating member around the horizontal shaft. With this configuration, the direction around the horizontal shaft of the display device is electrically adjusted.
As a prior art publication relating to the rotating table for the display device as mentioned above, there has been known the publication relating to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-258055.
In the conventional rotating table for the display device, the direction of the display device is adjusted with the motor drive as mentioned above, however, for example, in a case that a user is near the display device, there is a case that it does not take a lot of trouble to manually adjust the direction of the display device than to electrically adjust the same. However, in the conventional rotating table for the display device, there is a problem that it is impossible to accept the rotation from the rotating member side because of an existence of the motor-driven rotating mechanism (that is, because of a structural factor of a gear mechanism within the motor-driven rotating mechanism and a standstill force of an electric motor), and it is hard to manually rotate the rotating member (accordingly, the display device).
Further, in order to rotate the display device around the horizontal shaft, since a considerable rotating force is necessary even if the display device is of a thin type, an electric motor having a high output is necessary. Accordingly, there is a problem of a higher cost, an enlargement in size, and higher electric power consumption.